<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Twilight by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853669">Teenage Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [136]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Dating, Estranged Marriage, Estranged husband, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Parent Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Past Relationships, Protective Billy Hargrove, Verbal Abuse, cute family, relationships, struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s daughter opens up to Billy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [136]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up and felt another presence in bed with him. He rolled over and saw Billy asleep with his lips just slightly parted. He smiled as he stretched then got out of bed and went down the hall to his four year old daughter's room.</p><p>She was just starting to wake up so Steve went and sat on the edge of her bed. She opened her blue eyes and was staring at him.</p><p>"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" He asked as she crawled into his lap. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, let's go make breakfast before momma has to leave for work." Her grip got tighter around his neck at the mention of him leaving for work. </p><p>Lily doesn't exactly have the best relationship with Billy ever since they started dating. He tries to do things with her and be a good step-dad but she just doesn't want anything to do with him. Steve will only let her see her father once in a great while, which he told Steve that day that he didn't love him anymore and wanted nothing to do with him, so he only has very limited privileges to see their daughter.</p><p>That day was the first day Lily saw him cry. She’s never heard her father yell at him like that, ever. The only time Steve had ever seen him happy was the birth of their daughter. He was by his side the whole time, he was with Steve through every contraction and every push and then she was born. He loved him when he was like that. He didn't have a care in the world and was just calm and loving. But that soon changed, the day he came home from work later than usual.</p><p>
  <em> “...You just make me mad all the time! And I don't love you!” He spat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You don't mean that!" Steve shook his head not wanting to believe what his husband was saying.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes I do!" He got louder and Steve didn't want him to wake up the baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I just put Lily to bed! You better not wake her up!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I don't give a fuck about that piece of shit kid!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Don't you dare call our child a piece of shit! She's done nothing wrong to you Ryan. She loves you dearly but can't seem to return the favor!" He pointed his long finger in his husband’s face, poking at his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryan shoved Steve’s hand away with a scoff. "I don't care Steve. I don't care about any of you! I'm done! I don't l-Don't do you dare finish that statement." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Get the fuck out of my house! And don’t ever come back! Do you understand me?! I never want to see you ever again!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But-GO! Leave and don't come back!" Steve was crying. He was crying so hard that breathing became difficult. Ryan slammed the door and Lily had gotten out of bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Momma?" Her little voice was so fragile when she was scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Momma's down here baby. Go back to sleep. I'm just cleaning." His voice cracked as he looked over at a picture of him and Ryan at the hospital holding their baby girl. He could still see Lily staying on top of the stairs. “Go back to bed sweetie. Momma will be up soon, I promise.” He sniffles and wipes away his tears before getting himself cleaned up.  </em>
</p><p>Steve hated thinking about that night and from that Lily only gets to see Ryan a few times a month. He lost all Steve’s trust and his visits were always supervised. Steve wasn’t about to let that asshole hurt his baby when she was in his care. </p><p>With Billy, she's still on edge about him.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, Billy was a great person and has helped him a lot with all of this. Steve wanted to marry him so badly but he didn’t know if the time was right. They’ve only been dating a year but he knew Billy was the perfect guy for him.</p><p>Anyway, Steve carried her downstairs and set her on the counter.</p><p>"Since there's no school today, Billy was going to take you out. Would you like that?" She shook her head no. "How come?" She shrugged her shoulders and stared blankly into space. "Lily, look at momma. Please." He tilted her chin up to face him. "Why don't you like hanging out with Billy?" He asked and saw tears form in her eyes.</p><p>"I don' wan him to be my new daddy, mama." She cried and it broke his heart every time she cried.</p><p>"Sweetheart, Billy only wants to be your friend. He's not trying to replace your daddy, baby. He would never do that. He just wants you and him to be friends. But you're making that hard for him by not letting him in." He told her.</p><p>"Yeah. But why doesn't daddy lived here wif us.” She covered her eyes and cried harder, rubbed her tears with tiny fists.</p><p>"Baby, because momma and daddy don't get along, so that's why we live apart. It's too hard to explain to you and for you to understand, but Billy isn't going to be your new daddy. He just wants to be your friend." He was hoping she would understand at least that.</p><p>"Okay." She continued to rub her puffy eyes and looked at her mother..</p><p>"Don't cry baby. It's okay. You and Billy are going to have fun today I promise." He wiped the rest of her tears with the pads of his thumbs and took her off the counter so she could go watch tv.</p><p>He made them all breakfast right and it was ready by the time Billy got up.</p><p>They took their seats at the table and ate quietly. Lily didn't say a word, neither did Billy, it was a pretty awkward breakfast.</p><p>Steve looked at his daughter sympathetically then took himself upstairs to take a shower. When he got out, Billy was in the room waiting for him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, putting on some boxers.</p><p>"She hates me.” Billy admits and runs a hand through his curls. “No matter what I do, she hates it." He seemed upset.</p><p>"Billy, she doesn't hate you. She's just not used to all of this. Her parents split when she was only two almost three and she just doesn't understand exactly." Steve placed his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Just give her time.” </p><p>"I just want her to like me. I want her and I to be friends. I want her to trust me and that's difficult if she doesn't want anything to do with me." He huffed.</p><p>"I know, just give her some time. While you guys are out today try talking to her. Even if she ignores you or doesn't answer, just keep talking and bring up some things that she likes." Steve suggested.</p><p>"I guess so." Billy sighed and looked down. </p><p>Steve used two fingers to tilt his head back and pressed a kiss onto his lips before going to finish getting dressed.</p><p>When he was finished getting ready, he then called Lily in to get her ready for the day.  He let her pick out her outfit and did her hair before she went to go brush her teeth.</p><p>Once she was dressed, he walked her downstairs and stood in front of them ready to leave.</p><p>"Alright, well I have to go or else I'll be late." He said and saw small tears glisten in his baby’s eyes. He kneeled down in front of her and brought her closer to him in a hug. "Remember what I said baby, he only wants to be your friend." He whispered into her ear and she nodded, holding back her sobs like a big girl.</p><p>He kissed her forehead then stood up to kiss Billy.</p><p>Before he went into the car, he turned and saw them standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Bye guys! Have fun today! I'll see you later!" He waved winking at Lily who waved back but didn't look amused.</p><p>Steve got in the car and drove off hoping his house was in one piece when he came back.</p><p>With Steve gone, Billy had turned to the little girl beside him and put on a smile. </p><p>"So I was thinking we can go to the zoo or the beach, whichever one you want to do?" He asked, seeing her look down at her shoes.</p><p>"I don' care." She mumbled.</p><p>"Okay, well then let's go." He reached for her hand but she kept it to herself, heading out to his Camaro.</p><p>Lily walked ahead of him to his car hop into the back seat, getting in her booster seat.</p><p>Billy started the car and backed out of the driveway before going on the highway to the zoo, which was about thirty minutes away from home.</p><p>"So Lily, how's school?" He looked up in the rearview mirror watching her look out the window.</p><p>"Okay." She kept looking out at the world passing by them.</p><p>"Yeah? Learning anything new?"</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. He swallowed and thought about what Steve said, <em> Talk about something she likes </em>.</p><p>"Hey, you know I think we should go see the turtles when we get to the zoo. I heard they have a brand new exhibit for them." Her face lit up.</p><p>"Really?" He nodded and smiled.</p><p>"And we'll go see the giraffes and monkeys!" She was starting to get excited.</p><p>Billy actually got her to talk for once and she was happy about it.</p><p>Finally, it was something.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>Lily brought Billy around the whole place. Showing him things and telling him all about them.</p><p>He never knew how intelligent she was which was awesome because she knew about every animal, reptile, bird, amphibian, you name it she had something to say about it.</p><p>Before their trip ended, he had stopped by the gift shop and got her a few things just to remember their little date. </p><p>In the car, she was non-stop talking about all the animals they saw and told him so many interesting facts about them. He had no idea she knew so much but was happy to hear nonetheless. </p><p>"You know Lily, I think you'll make a great zoologist someday." The smile on her face just grew bigger as she went on and on about her favorite, the turtles. </p><p>Billy took her out to lunch then returned home to find Steve was back from work and stopped by the grocery store as well. </p><p>Lily ran inside and called out for him. "Momma!" She jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Hi baby! Did you guys have fun?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Yeah!” She beamed and Billy watched with a smile as she told him all about her day. “Billy tooked me to the zoo and we went out to eat and I had so much fun, momma!” Steve’s never seen her this excited before, he loved seeing her so happy. </p><p>"Wow, sounds like you had a good time. I'm so glad. Why don't you go play with your new toys while Billy and I get things ready for dinner." She nodded and ran upstairs with the bags. "So how was it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.</p><p>"A little hard at first but she learned to let go and got used to me." Billy smiled, kissing him.</p><p>"Thank you, for taking her out today. It meant a lot to both of us." </p><p>"No problem. She's a good kid Steve. I love spending time with her." Billy added, kissing him again.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>Steve was getting ready for bed while Billy went to go tuck in Lily. Tonight, she asked for him to read her a story and tuck her in. Billy felt honored.</p><p>He smiled as he read the title then proceeded onto the storytelling.</p><p>By the time he was done, she fell asleep on his shoulder. He had closed the book then carefully set it onto her nightstand, slowly getting up from the bed.</p><p>He made sure she was tucked in then pressed a kiss to his cheek before making his way out of her room. </p><p>Just as he was getting ready to close her door, he heard a soft voice. "I love you Billy." </p><p>His heart skipped a beat. "I love you too Lily. Goodnight." He whispered and closed the door.</p><p>He then walked back to his and Steve’s room grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>"What's got you so happy?" Steve asked.</p><p>"She said she loved me." Billy crawled into bed next to his boyfriend, still smiling.</p><p>"She did?" He asked and Billy nodded. "I told you she would babe.”</p><p>"I know, but I never believed it until now." Billy went to bed happier than ever knowing she finally accepted him and that’s all he could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>